characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Greninja
Greninja is a dual Water and Dark-type Pokémon from the series' sixth generation. Background Greninja is the final evolved form of Froakie, the Water-type starter Pokémon given out to new Trainers in the Kalos region. It uses its ninja-like movements and speed to toy with enemies, before slicing them in half with throwing stars made of compressed water. A few Greninja have unlocked an ability known as the Bond Phenomenon, allowing them to synchronize with their Trainers to access a more powerful form. Notable Greninja have belonged to Ash Ketchum and Sanpei. Powers & Abilities * '''Torrent: '''Greninja's usual Ability, which boosts the power of its Water-type attacks when its health is low. * '''Protean: '''Greninja's Hidden Ability. When a Greninja with this Ability uses a move, its type changes to that of the move used, with its weaknesses and resistances changing accordingly. * '''Battle Bond: '''An Ability only a few Greninja possess. When a Greninja with this Ability defeats an opponent, its bond with its Trainer causes it to transform into Ash-Greninja. However, Ash Ketchum's Greninja could activate the transformation at will. * '''Hydrokinesis: '''Due to being a Water-type, Greninja has control over water. It mainly uses this to compress water into weaponry, such as throwing stars, daggers, and katana blades. These water weapons it creates are sharp enough to cleave through metal. * '''Secret Ninja Attack: '''Greninja's Final Smash. After using Mat Block to launch the opponent into the air, Greninja jumps after them and unleashes a flurry of slashes using its water swords, ending with a downward strike that knocks them back to the ground. Moveset * '''Night Slash: '''A physical Dark-type move where Greninja slashes the target the instant an opportunity arises. This move has an increased chance of landing a critical hit. * '''Role Play: '''A Psychic-type move that has Greninja mimics the opponent, copying their Ability and overwriting its own with it. * '''Mat Block: '''A Fighting-type move that has Greninja use a pulled-up mat to block attacks. * '''Pound: '''A physical Normal-type move where Greninja pounds its foe with its foreleg or arm. * '''Growl: '''A Normal-type move where Greninja growls cutely at the target, lowering their physical Attack power. * '''Bubble: '''A special Water-type move where Greninja sprays bubbles at the opponent, dealing damage and possibly slowing them down. * '''Quick Attack: '''A physical Normal-type move where Greninja rushes forward at blinding speeds, letting it always move before its opponent. * '''Lick: '''A physical Ghost-type move where Greninja licks the foe with its long tongue, possibly inflicting them with paralysis. * '''Water Pulse: '''A special Water-type move where Greninja fires off a pulsing blast of water that may confuse the target. * '''Smokescreen: '''A Normal-type move that has Greninja summon a cloud of smoke that lowers the opponent's accuracy. * '''Shadow Sneak: '''A physical Ghost-type move that has Greninja extend its shadow under the opponent before teleporting to it and striking them from behind, letting him move before the foe can. * '''Spikes: '''A Ground-type move where Greninja throws sharp spikes on the enemy's side of the field, dealing minor damage to whoever steps on them. * '''Feint Attack: '''A physical Dark-type move where Greninja approaches the opponent disarmingly, before hitting them with a sucker punch while their guard is down. This move never fails to hit an opponent. * '''Water Shuriken: '''Greninja's signature move. A physical Water-type move that has Greninja throw two to five of its water throwing stars at the opponent, always moving before the opponent can fight back. * '''Substitute: '''A Normal-type move that has Greninja create a copy of itself by sacrificing some of its health, with the copy taking enemy attacks for Greninja until it is destroyed. * '''Extrasensory: '''A special Psychic-type move where Greninja uses an odd psychic power to damage the foe, along with having a chance to make them flinch. * '''Double Team: '''A Normal-type move that lets Greninja create illusory copies of itself to confuse the enemy. * '''Haze: '''An Ice-type move that lets Greninja create a thick haze which eliminates all stat changes to Greninja or its opponent. * '''Hydro Pump: '''A special Water-type move that has Greninja fire a powerful pressurized beam of water at the opponent. While its accuracy is low, its incredibly powerful. Alternate Forms * '''Ash-Greninja: '''The form Greninja with Battle Bond take after knocking out an opponent, though Ash's Greninja could activate this at will. The transformation grants Greninja a large boost in power and speed, and also boosts the power of Water Shuriken greatly while also making it so at least three of the shurikens will be thrown per use of the move. ** '''Water Fuma Shuriken: '''The giant Water Shuriken on Ash-Greninja's back is used as a weapon in close combat, and for its Water Shuriken attack. It can also use the shuriken to glide through the air. Ash-Greninja can even make the shuriken larger to give it a boost in power. *** '''Double Team Water Shuriken: '''By absorbing the clones created by Double Team into itself, Ash-Greninja can make its Water Shuriken grow to a much larger size, increasing its strength accordingly. *** '''Massive Water Shuriken: '''The strongest version of Water Shuriken. By holding the Water Shuriken over its head, Ash-Greninja will surround itself with a vortex of water until the shuriken becomes larger and turns orange, before hurling it at the target for massive damage. Feats Strength * Its Water Shuriken can cut through metal. * Blocked and overpowered a Thunder Punch from a Mega Charizard X. * Held back a Mega Charizard X's Dragon Claw. * Casually broke out of being frozen in ice. * Knocked over a truck with its Water Shurikens. * Hit an Avalugg hard enough to break the ice on its feet. * Stunned a Mega Salamence with a blow to the head. * Kicked a Scizor into the ground hard enough that it became a blur. * Sent a Charizard flying with a blow to the stomach. * As Ash-Greninja, can throw Water Shurikens hard enough to make a sonic boom. * As Ash-Greninja, sent a Sceptile flying into a wall hard enough to break it and knock the Sceptile out. * As Ash-Greninja, sliced through an Avalugg's Stone Edge. * Held its own against and overpowered Alain's Mega Charizard X as Ash-Greninja. * Slammed a Mega Abomasnow into a ceiling as Ash-Greninja. * Struck Wulfric's Abomasnow hard enough to break the ice beneath it. * Sliced a Mega Charizard X's Flamethrower in half as Ash-Greninja. * Easily destroyed several of the Megalith Zygarde's vines as Ash-Greninja. Speed * Has the highest Speed stat of any Starter Pokémon. * Can move faster than the eye can see. * Deflected a Bullet Seed attack with ease. * Ran circles around Sawyer's Sceptile, going so fast he became invisible. * Dodged a Frenzy Plant attack from Sceptile. * As Ash-Greninja, is the fastest Water-type and fastest Dark-type Pokémon. * Casually kept up with Mega Sceptile and dodged its Frenzy Plant as Ash-Greninja. * Faster than Alain's Mega Charizard X as Ash-Greninja. * Dodged a Draco Meteor directly after transforming into Ash-Greninja. Durability * Took multiple hits from Sawyer's Sceptile, despite being weak to Grass-type attacks. * Got slammed into a rock by Thunderbolt, a move it's weak to, and got back up. * Kept fighting after being smashed into a tree by Moonblast, a move it's weak to. * Barely phased after being slammed into the ground by a super effective Wood Hammer and frozen solid. * Took blows from a Mega Charizard X. * Survives explosions that leave craters in the ground as Ash-Greninja. * Blocked a Hyper Beam as Ash-Greninja. * As Ash-Greninja, took multiple attacks from the Megalith Zygarde. Skill * Possesses incredible ninja skill and dexterity. * The only Pokémon known to utilize the Bond Phenomenon. * Ash's Greninja is one of the strongest Pokémon he's ever had. * Ash's Greninja defeated Sawyer's Sceptile several times, despite the type disadvantage. * Ash's Greninja defeated Diantha's Mega Gardevoir. * Ash's Greninja helped him reach second place in the Kalos League. * Ash's Greninja fought on par with Alain's Mega Charizard X. Weaknesses * Weak to Grass, Fighting, Electric, Bug, and Fairy-type attacks. * Not very durable. * As Ash-Greninja, damage taken by it is also suffered by its Trainer. * Most Greninja with Battle Bond need to knock out an opponent to activate it. * Bond Phenomenon can cause severe stress to Greninja and its Trainer, even causing them to faint. Gallery Froakie.png|Froakie, Greninja's unevolved form. Frogadier.png|Frogadier, Greninja's pre-evolution. AshGreninja.png|Ash-Greninja Category:Pokémon Category:Video Game Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Animals Category:Water Manipulators Category:Ninja Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:JRPG Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Clone Users Category:Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros.